On ne t'as jamais dit que les secrets mènent toujours à des ennuis ?
by CarlisleEsmeOS
Summary: Evangeline est la fille de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Comme son père, elle souhaite devenir médecin ; mais son rêve et sa petite vie de famille vont être bouleversés lorsqu'elle va découvrir toutes ces choses qu'ont lui a méticuleusement cachées ... Et pire : quand elle aussi va devoir garder un secret. Et un secret de taille.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey !

Bon, à mon sujet, on va faire cours : Alice, 15 ans, complètement barrée. Enchantée.

Si je suis là, c'est pour vous faire partager cette histoire issue de mon imagination (d'un rêve, en fait ... ) en espérant que vous allez accrocher. Je sais, JE SAIS, Twilight, c'est assez has been, mais pas pour moi, voilà ! De plus, on développe si rarement les couples autres que B/Ed ou Jake/Nessie que j'ai décidé d'y ajouter MA tournure. Je suis fan de Papa Cullen, comme vous allez le constater ... si vous lisez !

Bye bye, **_ENJOY_ **!

* * *

_CHAPITRE I _

**_ Evangeline, ou comment rentrer l'estomac dans les talons et la moelle des os gelée et découvrir que, finalement, dehors, c'était pas si mal ..._**

La nuit tombait lentement sur Columbus. Mes baskets commençaient dangereusement à se gorger d'eau, je pressai donc le pas.

J'avais laissé ma voiture au garage pour la faire réparer parce que, bien évidemment, j'étais tellement douée de mes deux mains gauches que j'avais réussi à rentrer dans un arbre !

Je soupirai, lasse, et me pinçai brièvement l'arrête du nez. Des trucs comme ça, impossible que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Franchement, je ne savais pas lequel de ses deux géniteurs m'avait légué cette maladresse intempestive mais il aurait pu se la garder !

Je marchais donc, dans la nuit, toute seule, à pieds, seule et isolée. J'avais un instant songé à passer voir mon père à l'hôpital mais il devait être occupé et je n'avais pas eu envie de le déranger parce que l'imbécile que j'étais avait réussi à se foutre dans un fichu arbre.

Je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Une bonne pluie bien drue qui réussi à vous éclabousser de partout, parapluie ou pas. Gelée, je resserrai mon coupe-vent autour de moi, tentant de trouver le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il me restait.

J'eus envie de hurler. Je n'avais pas de parapluie, il faisait de plus en plus noir, et j'étais encore à une bonne demie-heure de chez moi. Avec ma chance, une voiture allait forcément passer à fond la caisse à côté de moi et me noyer sous une belle flaque bien boueuse … Obligatoirement.

Ça ne loupa pas et, dans la minute, je vis arriver un cabriolet bleu pétant, ronflant de toute sa puissance et qui, ne semblant pas remarquer une jeune-fille déjà trempée et glacée jusqu'à la moelle des os, m'envoya la flaque d'eau trouble et puante que je regardais suspicieusement depuis déjà un moment.

Là, je grognai.

- Merde, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

En soupirant, essorant mes boucles blondes, je repartis d'un bon pas jusque chez moi, ignorant l'engourdissement de mes orteils et doigts. Voire carrément de tout mon corps.

Lorsque, enfin, dans un noir quasi complet, j'aperçus des lumières, je faillis pousser un hurlement de joie. J'allai entendre chanter Manon, mais j'étais habituée aux savons que Maman me passait régulièrement lorsque je rentrai trop tard à son goût. Oh, il ne se passait jamais longtemps avant qu'elle ne vienne s'excuser en disant que je restais son petit bébé et qu'il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Mon père, quant à lui, avait plutôt tendance à me coller sa moue inquiète et son « ah, tout de même, je croyais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose » et puis il m'embrassait sur la joue avant de dire « essaye d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois, ou ta mère va _vraiment_ péter un plomb ».

On pouvait donc s'attendre à un joli feu d'artifice ce soir à la maison.

Encore fallait-il que j'y arrive, mais, comme si ma journée n'était pas déjà assez pourrie, lorsque je vis la mare de boue qui s'étendait devant moi, j'eus franchement envie de pleurer.

Mais l'appel de la chaleur, de la télévision, d'un chocolat chaud et des bras réconfortants de ma mère, je passai outre ma lassitude et mon dégoût et tâchai de traverser sans trop ruiner mes chaussures.

Qui au passage, n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Avec un profond soulagement, j'atteignis le porche et, sans plus attendre, ouvris la porte, redoutant de trouver un dragon fou devant moi (étant donné qu'il était bien 21 H et que, normalement, lorsque je passai la soirée chez des amies, j'avais permission de 19 H 30 sauf en week-end). Mais, ô Seigneur je vous aime, personne. Pas le moindre cri de fureur.

Incroyable.

Doucement, j'enlevai chaussettes, chaussures et laissai mon sac détrempé dans l'entrée. Je m'avançai précautionneusement dans le vestibule, mais là encore : personne.

- Vous êtes tous morts ou comment ça se passe ? lançai-je, narquoise.

- Oh que non jeune-fille, fit une voix vaguement menaçante, venue tout droit du salon.

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Mon père, ma mère et carrément toute ma famille, y compris Renesmée et Jacob, s'étaient réunis.

- Je sens que je vais déguster, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fit mon entrée dans le salon, à pas peu assurés. Aussitôt que je fus entrée, je rencontrai le regard brasillant d'inquiétude et de colère de mes parents, la moue moqueuse de Jasper et Emmett et l'ai franchement désolé des autres. J'eus presque envie de filer dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne me le demande.

- J'espère pour ta peau que t'as une explication explosive ma vieille parce que ça va saigner, lança Emmett, se retenant de rire devant mon air dépité.

- Emmett ! coupa sèchement mon père.

Carlisle Cullen dans toute sa splendeur ou comment faire preuve de compassion envers sa propre fille avec cependant un regard meurtrier et une franche envie de l'étrangler.

Normal.

- Je serais curieuse de la connaître, ceci dit, cette explication " explosive '' …

La voix menaçante de ma mère, Esmée, me fit limite frissonner. Mais les voir en colère alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas bougés leur royales fesses pendant mon heure et demie de vagabondage et de difficultés firent monter en moi une sourde colère, agrémentée d'une jolie pointe d'indignation.

La colère de l'adolescence, se sentir incompris, mal jugé et tout le baratin. Je la croyais envolée, mais il n'en était rien … Pourtant, on parle souvent des années en « Z », c'est à dire onze, douze, treize, quatorze et ce jusqu'à seize ans. J'étais en plein milieu de mes dix-sept.

Devait y avoir une erreur dans leur affirmation.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, les défiant comme je le faisais si rarement.

- Et moi je serais vraiment contente que l'on se soit souciée de moi avant (je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre) 21H05. Donc pour ton explication, va falloir attendre.

L'acidité de mon ton était tangible. Je me retins de jubiler devant l'air surpris qu'ils affichaient. Mon habitude était de leur présenter mes excuses et de filer dans ma chambre après leur sermon. Bon, je ne faisais pas souvent de bêtises mais du moins cela se déroulait-il toujours comme ça.

Je ne les avais pas habitués à ce ton si amer et indigné.

Ma mère expira profondément.

- Wow, rigola Emmett de son rire d'ours, la petite souris se réveille !

- Arrête Emmett, je ne suis pas une souris.

- Non ? Un bourricot vraiment têtu alors ?

- Non mais tu t'es vu ?! explosai-je, le coupant net.

Je ne me comprenais pas. La colère ne me rattrapait jamais, habituellement … Or là, j'étais furieuse. Pour cette broutille ? Cela ne me ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, je restai relativement calme, serrant poings et dents avant de me ruer dans une autre pièce pour y pleurer ou y gronder bien tranquillement sans une bande de débiles trop pâles et trop beaux après moi.

Sauf que là, j'en avais marre. J'étais exténuée, trempée (ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué), glacée et affamée.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mes proches, braquant sur eux le faisceau vert furieux de mes yeux.

Emmett me regardai à présent avec une certaine angoisse. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais bien ressembler, mais certainement pas à la douce, tranquille et introvertie Evangeline.

- Avant de me coller votre _ô combien_ intelligent sermon, fis-je sur un ton tremblant et acide, je vous ferai bien gentiment remarquer que je suis rentrée dans un arbre en revenant de Seattle, que j'ai donc fait bien gentiment ma trotte à pied pour revenir ici parce que je n'ai pas osé venir déranger Carlisle au travail (en colère, je l'appelais par son prénom, histoire de bien signifier mon mécontentement et, généralement, lorsque je le faisais, ça calmait tout le monde), je me suis pris un déluge d'eau glacé, je suis trempée parce qu'un imbécile en voiture à roulé à 150 km/h dans une foutue flaque d'eau absolument dégueulasse et qu'ensuite, j'ai du sauter entre les mares de boue devant chez nous. Ça vous va comme explication ? J'ai le droit d'aller manger ? Ou il faut que je m'agenouille ?

Les mâchoires crispées de mon père trahissaient son déplaisir. Il détestait les gens arrogants, or sa propre fille bien calme venait de lui parler sur un ton qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

Il me le fit d'ailleurs savoir.

- Sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît, Evangeline. Nous ne savions pas et si tu avais pensé à nous appeler sur ton portable, l'un de nous se serait déplacé. Ne reporte pas toute la faute sur nous, je te prie.

Entre temps, l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur la colère, du moins chez Maman, car elle avança d'un pas, soucieuse. Son exclamation croisa la réponse froide de mon père.

- Rentrée dans arbre ? Tu n'as rien au moins ?

Je respirai un bon coup, pour me calmer.

- Non. Je ne serais pas là, mais sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Lilly ! protesta Rosalie en venant vers moi.

Elle voulut m'ôter mon coupe vent dégoulinant mais je la repoussai, l'enlevant moi-même. J'étais toujours agacée, mais mon père avait raison : j'aurais dû les appeler. Simplement, je les croyais trop occupés pour me répondre ou pouvoir se déplacer. Après tout, les soirs à la maison étaient souvent dépeuplés puisque pour je ne sais quelle raison, certains d'eux filaient en douce, le cœur léger dans la croyance naïve que je n'étais pas au courant de leurs allées et venues.

- Viens, me fit gentiment Bella, passant devant les autres, on va te trouver vêtements propres et secs et je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.

Ignorant superbement les autres, je la suivis derrière le bar, farfouillant à la recherche d'un truc réconfortant. Mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque mon regard tomba sur un Twix.

_Paaaarfait._ Du chocolat et une bonne (et tout à fait déconseillée pour la ligne) dose de caramel, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Frissonnante, je laissai mon regard dériver le long du salon, évitant soigneusement les prunelles dorées lourdes de surprise, d'inquiétude et de reproches.

_1,2,3 …_

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Moins de trois minutes après cette altercation, ma mère ne tarda pas à venir me demander pardon de s'être emportée. Au premier mot sorti de ses lèvres, je sentis ma colère s'évanouir, la douceur d'Esmée transparaissant dans chacun de ses mots.

Amorphe, je la laissai essorer mes cheveux et les brosser doucement. La seconde d'après, j'avais un lilliputien surexcité, les bras chargés de vêtements secs et, je dois l'avouer, fort tentants. Je filais dans les toilettes me changer avant de redescendre les affaires trempées et proprement … foutues … à ma mère, qui, le sourire aux lèvres partit les mettre au lave-linge.

Je réfléchissais à je ne sais plus trop quoi quand mon père arriva. Je sentis ses deux larges mains se poser sur mes épaules et les presser doucement.

Je sentis aussi venir le sermon.

C'est fou ce que mon flair était développé quand même …

- Tu as conscience que nous nous faisions tous un sang d'encre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus envie de lui ricaner au bec, mais je me retins, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses déjà bien embourbées.

- Je sais, répondis-je donc bien sagement, mais ce n'était pas ma faute si ce fichu arbre …

- Je comprends, me coupa mon père, d'une voix lasse de celui qui n'en peux plus de son adolescente en pleine crise.

Ses mains s'envolèrent de mes épaules probablement les avaient-ils posées sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je me demandais vaguement s'il était vraiment aussi désespéré que sa voix le laissait supposer …

Pendant quelques dérangeantes minutes, il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? J'étais en faute, mais eux aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en eus assez de ce silence. Je me levai, attrapai les restes de pâtes d'hier soir et les enfournai dans le micro-ondes. Pendant la minute et demie qui suivit, je restai plantée devant la machine, à regarder les pâtes comme si elles allaient m'exploser à la figure.

Machinalement, je me rassis, fourchette en main, sel dans l'autre, poivre et parmesan rappé devant moi. Sans piper mot, j'assaisonnai mon repas improvisé et commençai à manger, prenant garde à ne _surtout pas_ croiser le regard de mon père.

Intérieurement, je m'interrogeais. Pourquoi m'étais-je mis en colère si facilement ? D'habitude, j'étais plutôt calme, mais là, je leur avais mal parlé et avais été arrogante.

Ce n'était pas franchement désagréable de s'affirmer, mais … surprenant. Indéniablement.

Je décidai d'aller me coucher. Demain, mon dernier mois au lycée commençait.

* * *

**A**lors alors ... Votre avis ? Il est un peu court, mais c'est plus une intro qu'autre chose, histoire de vous présenter un peu le personnage principal, j'ai nommé ... Evangeliiine ! ^^

Et oui, je sais, nous sommes bien dans la ville natale d'Esmée ! :)

Reviews always make my day, so don't forget it !

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Etant donné que je suis aussi sur , avec deux fictions (la même que celle-ci et une autre sur Carlisle Cullen), je vais vous donner les liens et je serais bien entendu ravie de vous y retrouver ! ;)

Fiction n°1 :

Fiction n°2 :

Je vous invite vivement à y aller, car je peux illustrer mes fictions ou mes blogs avec des montages et un habillage plutôt pas mal !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_CHAPITRE 2_

**La famille, une bagnole, ou les joies de vivre par excellence ...**

- Je me demande quand tu vas sortir du lit, crevette ... fit la voix pensive de Jasper, en provenance de la porte de la chambre.

Je grognai. Entre ma mère qui finissait la vaisselle à grands bruits, Emmett et Jacob qui jouaient au football dehors et Alice qui piaillait d'excitation devant les nouvelles collections H&M sans oublier le sèche-cheveux de Rosalie, et maintenant mon imbécile de frère qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rentrer _accidentellement_ dans la porte de ma chambre, je me sentais … polluée.

Je le fit d'ailleurs clairement savoir.

- Mais y a pas moyen de dormir tranquillement dans cette baraque ou quoi ? grondai-je, exaspérée.

- Tu sais, je connais peu de gens qui ronflent jusqu'à midi …

- JE NE RONFLE PAS ! criai-je du fond de mon oreiller.

- En tout cas, je te conseille de te bouger, et grandement, si tu ne veux pas louper ton rendez-vous avec Ophélie …

Je sautai hors du lit, balançai mon oreiller à la figure de l'idiot qui me servait de grand-frère, et filai sous la douche, soudainement tout à fait réveillée.

La bibliothèque ! Merde merde merde … Ophélie allait me tuer.

Je me lavai rapidement les cheveux, me savonnai en quatrième vitesse, attrapai au vol ma serviette de bain, fis un pas dans ma douche, pour finir au tapis.

Le fracas de mon corps contre la vitre de la douche retentit dans toute la maison, sans oublier que j' heurtai, dans ma chute, toute une flopée de flacons de parfums (heureusement pas Chanel ou Dior, ma sœur m'aurait tuée …) qui finirent leur courte existence en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Nullement blessée, je me relevai en pestant et me couvris de ma serviette de bain.

Très digne, je sortis de la douche, soufflai une mèche trempée hors de mon visage et me séchai au plus vite. Une fois prête, je tirai le rideau qui séparait ma chambre de la salle de bains, et vit que j'étais attendue.

- Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? cancana une voix narquoise.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, livide, et soufflai longuement avant de planter mes yeux dans ceux d'Alice. Cette dernière devait certainement passer dans le couloir et avait entendu ma chute … Et elle venait probablement aux nouvelles.

- Non, je suis maladroite, mais plutôt résistante, répliquai-je, ironique.

Ma sœur haussa un sourcil dubitatif (genre : « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte c'te débile ? ») et laissa filer un rictus angélique.

Soudain, Jasper passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et, l'air de rien, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, qui ne me dupèrent pas une seule seconde.

- Oooops, il semblerait que ma montre avance un peu … En fait, il est 9h00, pas 12h00. Pardon, pardon !

Et il me laissa fumante de rage, une misérable serviette de bain bleue pour seul vêtement, et ma sœur morte de rire devant moi.

- Je vais le tuer, je vous jure que je vais le tuer … marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Enervée, j'attrapai un débardeur et un jean moulant, prêtant vaguement attention à ce que je faisais. Je me changeai dans la salle de bain, nettoyai les bouts de verre brisés éparpillés un peu partout et me maquillai avant de dévaler les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Alice avait déserté la place, mais mon père était assis derrière ma mère, et ils semblaient concentrés sur quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à discerner.

Haussant les épaules, je me préparai mon chocolat chaud matinal et deux tartines beurrées.

Je me postai devant la fenêtre et mastiquai mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant le soleil briller …

- Lilly ?

C'était ma mère. Mon père la suivait, l'air d'avoir tout oublié de notre dispute d'hier soir et pour tout avouer, je n'y pensais moi-même déjà plus.

- Oui ? répondis-je, me demandant ce qu'ils me voulaient.

- Je sais que ça en va pas te plaire mais … nous devons déménager. »

Je haussai haut les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Je … je suis désolée. Je sais que tu vas devoir quitter tes amis mais il faut que l'on parte.

J'eus la désagréable impression que ma mère avait peur de moi. Comme si j'allais la bouffer ! Sérieusement, c'était plutôt elle qui avait tendance à être intimidante, sans cesser d'être aimante et douce. C'était un mélange curieux, de mise aussi pour tout le reste de ma famille, mais auquel je m'étais accommodée …

Faut dire aussi qu'après dix-sept ans passés dans cette famille de dingues, on comprenait d'emblée la définition du mot « bizarre ».

Mais la colère ne vint pas, cette fois. Pourtant, je détestais profondément déménager. Cela signifiait supporter les regards curieux de nouveaux camarades, essayer de s'intégrer rapidement _et _facilement, ce qui n'est pas facile facile lorsqu'on est aussi coincée qu'un fessier constipé.

Or, là, j'eus le sentiment très net que c'était une bonne chose. Comme si on me disait, au fond de mon cœur : « c'est super, tu t'en vas de ce coin pluvieux et paumé ! Par contre, fais gaffe, parce qu'un truc va arriver là-bas, ma vieille ... »

Absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je haussai les épaules et souris à mes parents. Bien évidemment, j'étais triste de quitter Ophélie et tous les autres, mas aussi bizarrement excitée.

- Et où va-t-on ?

Mon frère Jasper, assis dans le canapé avec une revue animalière devant ses yeux, me jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- En Angleterre. C'est de là que je viens, répondit mon père, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Je souris. L' Angleterre … Je n'y étais jamais allée de ma vie. Mon sourire se fana un peu. C'était fichtrement loin, ce qui signifiait que revoir Ophélie allait être compliqué … Et puis, il pleuvait toujours là-bas aussi …

Mais Papa semblait tellement heureux de partir rejoindre sa terre natale que je ne voulus pas lui gâcher son plaisir en faisant la tête. Il enlaça tendrement Maman, et je sus qu'il était l'heure de partir.

Et rapidos.

Je les avais déjà surpris dans un moment … délicat … et je ne tenais pas à renouveler l'opération.

- Super, super … débitai-je à toute vitesse. Bon ben … moi j'vais y aller, hein ? Et surtout, surtout, souvenez-vous que je suis de retour à 20 heures tapantes !

Sur ce, je filais sans me retourner et chopai mon sac en cours de route, attrapai mon coupe-vent et sortis dehors.

Sous des trombes d'eau.

Et j'exagère à moitié … En grognant, mes boucles déjà trempées dans le nez, j'enfilai mon blouson et mis ma capuche, avant de me précipiter dans ma voiture. Je ne me posais même pas la question de comprendre par quel miracle elle était arrivée là, et enclenchai le moteur. La pluie se déversait en trombe sur le toit de l'habitacle et je me surpris à songer que si jamais elle le perçait, j'étais mal barrée …

Alors que je roulais à vive allure dans la campagne des alentours de Chicago, plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête … Premièrement, pourquoi avais-je réagi si calmement ? Je veux dire … habituellement, lorsque l'on déménageait – ce qui s'était beaucoup produit au cours de ma vie – je me mettais à bouder ou à leur faire la misère … Mais là : rien. Le calme plat. Je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais c'est un peu comme si l'Angleterre m'attirait irrépressiblement, alors que je n'y connaissais rien ni personne.

Deuxièmement, comment ma voiture s'était-elle retrouvée parquée dans l'allée, au milieu des autres, alors que j l'avais laissée en réparation au garage la veille au soir ? J'aurais bien aimé donner une explication, mais je n'en avais aucune … Si ce n'est que l'un des membres de ma famille s'était 1) levé aux aurores pour me la ramener ou 2) elle était revenue sur ses vaillantes petites roues par la cambrousse alentour.

C'est ça. Et moi, je suis Che Guevara.

Soudain, alors que j'enclenchai mon clignotant, un flash de lumière m'aveugla et je me retrouvais tout à coup plongée dans un univers cotonneux, blanc comme la neige et parfaitement silencieux …

_Une opération plus tard …_

Je percevais le bruit éloigné de voix anxieuses, sans parvenir à en reconnaître les propriétaires. Néanmoins, je savais que deux d'entre elles étaient masculines, à cause de leur ténor grave. Logiquement, les trois autres devaient appartenir à des femmes …

Tout près de moi, le _bip !_ insistant d'une machine quelconque commençait à m'agacer sérieusement alors je tournai la tête afin de me soustraire au bruit dérangeant. Ce fut le tohu-bohu dans la pièce : les voix se turent et des frottements feutrés que j'identifiais comme étant le bruit de chaussures contre du carrelage s'approchèrent de mon lit à toute vitesse. Une main glaciale se posa sur ma joue, brièvement, avant de disparaître.

_OK. remets ton cerveau en marche, ma fille, allez !_ m'exhortai-je.

Lentement, mes cellules grises se remirent au travail, analysant de façon plus détaillée mon environnement. Soudainement, je reconnus les voix, maintenant toutes proches. Mes parents étaient là, accompagnés de Bella, Edward et Renesmée. Lesquels étaient de quel côté du lit, j'aurais été incapable de le dire – pour autant qu'ils soient vraiment tous là.

Un peu perplexe, je tentais de bouger mes doigts de pieds. R.A.S. Puis mes doigts. OK, toujours rien à signaler. Enfin, mes membres.

Mes bras répondaient plutôt bien, mais ma jambe droite beaucoup moins. J'eus beau essayer de la soulever, de la déplacer à gauche ou à droite, rien. Elle semblait … morte.

La panique s'insinua doucement en moi.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas être paralysée ? Il ne s'était rien passé ! Je n'avais rien senti, ni rien fait ! Ce n'était pas possible ... si ?

Priant virtuellement, je tentais la jambe gauche. Ma prière ne dû pas être entendue car, là aussi, aucune réponse.

_OK, calme-toi, Evangeline, calme-toi … C'est un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux et tout ira bien. Au pire, tu seras en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Ophélie, mais tant pis._

Me disant que, de toute façon, rien ne pouvait aller plus mal que maintenant, j'ouvris lentement mes paupières … pour les refermer aussitôt.

- Ouch ! grommelai-je.

La lumière baissa. Seulement, je continuais de ne rien voir d'autre qu'un blanc aveuglant. Le même blanc que j'avais « vu », entre guillemets, avant de … m'évanouir ? Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Quelqu'un m'était-il rentré dedans à un carrefour ? J'avais percuté un poteau ? Un arbre, pour changer ?

Je fus prise de sueurs froides en suppliant Dieu (ce qui est stupide car il n'existe pas) de ne _pas_, pitié, _surtout pas,_ avoir tué quelqu'un. Sinon, j'étais prête à me balancer du haut de l'Empire State Building sur le champ …

- Lilly ?

Maman. Si tout ça était réel, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. En réponse, je tentais de sourire, histoire de la rassurer un peu.

Mais le souvenir de mes jambes mortes revint me frapper de plein fouet et je rouvris les yeux, totalement cette fois.

A partir de là, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.

Une inspiration à moitié étranglée par un sanglot échappa à ma mère, qui, d'après le bruit, venait de tomber de sa chaise. Si elle était assise.

Bella murmura un truc comme « Oh mon Dieu … » et Edward laissa filtrer un grognement. Renesmée émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement et, mon père, probablement, poussa un énorme soupir quelque peu tremblotant.

_Va falloir m'expliquer les gars, parce que c'est pas clair-clair pour le moment …_

Tout à coup, je compris. Puis ce fut le black-out total.

_2 ou 3H plus tard …_

Bordel. Voilà ce qui me vient à l'esprit, là, tout de suite. Bordel de merde serait plus juste, techniquement. Voire, bordel de merde de bordel de merde.

Pourquoi ? Outre mes jambes détruites par je ne sais trop quoi ou je ne sais trop qui, c'est vous qui voyez, il semblerait _qu'en plus, _mes yeux soient tout aussi détruits.

Vous savez quoi ? J'adore ma vie.

Au contraire de tout à l'heure, lors de mon premier réveil, mes yeux ne « voyaient » plus de blanc, mais du noir. Un noir d'encre … Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que les Chinois aient jamais inventé une encre aussi noire que ça … Je pourrais peut-être le commercialiser ? Je deviendrais milliardaire, à tous les coups !

_Bon, au moins, tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour, c'est déjà bien …_ murmura une petite voix morne dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Ouais. _Super._ Voilà qui va m'aider dans la vie dis donc …

Déboussolée, anxieuse et totalement paumée, je me mis à écouter, sans donner de signe de vie.

De là où j'étais – un lit, sûrement – j'entendais des sanglots étouffés et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était ma mère. J'aurais voulu la rassurer mais comment réconforter quelqu'un quand vous êtes vous-même dans un état second ?

Mon père chuchotait des mots doux dans son oreille et je détournai vivement mon attention. Je ne tenais pas à en savoir plus.

Non loin de là, Edward et Bella parlaient à voix basses et inquiètes, compte tenu du débit de mots que ma sœur était capable de caler en une seule seconde … Elle parlait d'ailleurs tellement vite que je ne comprenais strictement rien.

Renesmée jouait avec mes doigts je sentais sa tiédeur sur mes mains congelées et l'entendais renifler d'une façon qui se voulait discrète …

Je tentais une nouvelle fois de bouger mes jambes et là, surprise … la gauche me répondit ! Bon, ce n'était pas bien folichon, mais je réussi à la déplacer très légèrement.

J'eus la sensation de suffoquer de joie.

D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être suffoqué un peu trop haut, car immédiatement, je sentis un liquide frais et sans goût couler dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas spécialement soif, mais ce n'en était pas moins très agréable.

- Evangeline ? fit une voix parfaitement inconnue.

Incapable de lui répondre par voie orale, je hochai doucement la tête. Un gémissement me parvint, et je sentis bientôt le parfum léger de ma mère, alors que son chemisier frottait contre ma joue. Enfin, je _supposais_ qu'il s'agissait là de son chemisier …

- Evangeline, je suis le docteur Rogers, une amie de ton père.

Jamais entendu parler.

- Je me suis occupée de toi durant ta convalescence.

Minute papillon, convalescence ? Mais ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais là, moi ?

Alors que je ravalai ma bile et rassemblai mes forces pour poser la question, mon frère se chargea d'y répondre.

- Docteur Rogers, Lilly est très fatiguée. Je pense qu'elle a du mal à parler (sa main se posa sur mon bras, ce qui me fit tressaillir). Si elle vous entend, ce dont je ne suis pas certain, elle doit se poser des millions de questions. (Bien vu mon coco !). De plus, cela fait deux mois qu'elle est hospitalisée, il serait peut-être bon de la transférer dans un endroit familier, la maison, par exemple ?

Là, j'étais sur le cul, et je pèse mes mots.

Les paroles d'Edward tournoyaient en boucle dans mon esprit, se battant pour le droit d'être celle qui me donnerait le plus mal à la tête.

Comment ça, _hospitalisée_ ? _Deux mois ?_

J'avais déjà dû louper les examens, la sortie des classes … Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus, ceci dit, c'était l'attente que j'avais imposée à mes proches. Maman avait certainement pété un câble plus d'une fois et je me surpris à adresser une fervente prière à mon père pour avoir été là pour elle.

- J'en suis consciente, mais ce ne serait pas prudent. La petite est encore trop fragile sur le plan émotionnel, et je ne veux rien risquer. De plus, il faut le temps que ses membres inférieurs reprennent vie et ce sera lent si elle n'y met pas du sien …

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on m'appelle « petite ». Non mais, elle se prenait pour qui cette femme ? J'avais beau lui être reconnaissante de m'avoir soignée (et encore, c'est beaucoup dire !), mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ravale son ton suffisant.

Edward gloussa. Ou du moins, le son qu'il émit en était vraiment très, très proche … Si je n'avais pas risquer de me trahir, j'aurais haussé un sourcil (le gauche, c'est mon favori) et l'aurais regardé de mon air blasé genre « je sais pas ce qu'il a fumé, mais c'était pas que de l'herbe … ».

Je devinais que le docteur Rogers avait certainement dû lui lancer un regard surpris, parce qu'il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- S'il y a bien une chose que ma petite sœur ne sait pas faire, c'est ne pas y mettre du sien. Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle persévère.

Je passais outre le fait qu'il venait de copier la moitié de ma phrase et qui plus est en y rajoutant l'adjectif « petite » en tant qu'épithète du nom « sœur », et décidai d'être cool et de me sentir fière de son compliment.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, commenta Rogers.

Ah ouais ? Ben tant mieux ma vieille parce que je vais t'en mettre plein la vue …

- Lilly ? Lilly, tu nous entend n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix anxieuse de ma mère.

- Esmée, dit mon père avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle nous entend parfaitement. Je parie qu'elle peste contre Edward et Hortense de l'avoir surnommée « petite » …

Bien vu.

Le docteur Rogers, la fameuse Hortense je suppose, pouffa.

- Excuse-moi, Lilly. J'ai tendance à faire ça, pourtant je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi, tu sais ...

Ah bon ? Incroyable. Moi qui pensais avoir à faire à une vieille chouette partiellement déplumée.

- Lilly, ma chérie … Réponds-moi, tu te sens mieux ?

Ils allaient m'énerver encore longtemps ? Je venais, à en juger par les faits, de perdre la vue ! Je n'avais même pas le droit de me morfondre tranquillement sur mon triste sort ?

Non mais quelle famille …

- Oui, articulai-je difficilement.

- Oh, Lilly … Tu nous as fait une telle peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'attendais justement que tu me le dises, répliquai-je, surprise.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ton père et moi avons été appelés en urgence afin de venir te retrouver. Mais je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une contusion, d'une broutille … Pas à ça. J'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant allongée, inconsciente, dans ce grand lit blanc.

- Ah, il est blanc … fis-je amèrement, ravalant les larmes de déception qui me montaient aux yeux. Contente de le savoir.

Ma mère soupira et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de caresser ma joue tendrement. Je la sentis border mes couvertures.

- Je suis navrée, Evangeline.

C'était le docteur Rogers. Sa voix semblait emplie d'une réelle tristesse.

- Moi aussi, marmottai-je, à moitié somnolente, croyez-moi … moi aussi.

Je m'endormis en songeant bêtement à la couleur rouge, qui avait toujours été ma préférée.

Et que je ne verrai plus jamais.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Ceux qui me suivent ou qui passent par là, laissez moi vos avis, j'adore les connaître ! :)

Devinez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre portera sur les sentiments d'Esmée et Carlisle quant aux mésaventures de leur fille ... Peut-être assorti d'un flash back, si j'ai vos reviews ? ;)

Bonne journée :)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous ai manquée ? J'espère que oui ! :)

Me voilà avec le chapitre trois ! On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à vous dire, vous verrez par vous-mêmes !

_Kisses !_ :) Hope you'll enjoy !

Disclaimer/credits : Stephenie Meyer est l'auteure de Twilight, seul Evangeline et les autres personnages inventés m'appartiennent. ;)

* * *

_CHAPITRE 3_

_**L'île flottante, ou comment découvrir un dessert à moitié mâché sur le siège passager ... **_

_**PDV externe**_

Esmée Cullen était assise sur son lit, arrangé aujourd'hui dans des tons bleu clair et gris. Elle parcourut du regard la grande chambre, beige, brune et blanche, en se disant tristement que sa fille ne pourrait plus jamais voir pareille harmonie.

Elle se souvint du jour, près de deux mois auparavant, où Carlisle était rentré en catastrophe de la chasse, avait appelé tout le monde en bas et leur avait annoncé qu'Evangeline avait été hospitalisée après que sa voiture ait été retrouvée dans un fossé, le corps de la jeune-fille coincée sous le poids d'un chêne, tombé probablement au moment du choc.

Ce qui avait tout de suite sonné faux aux oreilles des Cullen était le fait que l'arbre, dont le tronc devait bien mesurer le triple du poids de la voiture, avait été renversé par la collision. Logiquement – et ils étaient bien placé pour le savoir – le rapport de force et de résistance ne convenait pas.

La voiture aurait dû exploser, ou être écrasée par le choc.

Esmée était cependant très contente que l'arbre ait quasiment tout pris pour son grade, plutôt que sa fille.

Néanmoins, Evangeline restait dans un sale état. Ses jambes, broyées, étaient restées immobiles tout le long du coma de l'adolescente. Esmée devinait que sa fille avait dû se faire une jolie peur en se réveillant … Heureusement, elles revenaient lentement à la vie. A force de détermination et de rééducation, Evangeline marcherait bientôt de nouveau.

Par contre, ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus, étaient devenus morts, opaques. Un léger voile blanc les avait recouverts, détruisant la vision de la jeune-fille. Elle avait pleuré, les premiers jours, et Esmée ne se pardonnerait jamais les nombreuses gaffes qu'elle et les autres avaient pu faire.

Ce qui allait lui manquer, c'était de voir ces merveilleuses prunelles bleues pétiller lorsqu'elle souriait. Quand elle était bébé, déjà, sa mère adorait contempler ce beau regard océan … Désormais, le bleu s'était terni et devenait de plus en plus gris. Le ciel d'été avait laissé place à l'orage …

En soupirant, Esmée se leva. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui recouvrait tout un mur de leur chambre, et appuya son front contre le verre froid. Cela ne lui fit aucun bien, étant donné qu'elle devait être bien plus glacée que la vitre.

Alors qu'elle remuait ses pensées, elle sentit le contact de deux larges mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, elle tourna le visage pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Carlisle.

Ce dernier sourit et posa le menton au creux de son cou, contemplant d'un air intéressé les gouttes de pluie dévaler la vitre … pour finir par s'écraser contre la jointure du mur.

Carlisle exhala vivement.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ces gouttes d'eau rappellent combien la vie est courte ? interrogea soudain Esmée, l'air mélancolique.

Il sourit tristement.

- Elle va s'en sortir, tu sais ? reprit sa femme, après un bref instant de silence.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Elle est la digne fille de sa mère.

Esmée le poussa tendrement du bout du nez, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent là, enlacés, à essayer de déchiffrer ce que chacun portait dans son regard.

Peur, tristesse, perplexité …

En silence, tous deux se repassaient les évènements, survenus près de deux mois auparavant. Esmée, en songeant au fin visage de sa fille, ne put s'empêcher de respirer profondément.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur, lorsque je l'ai vue …

- Je sais. Moi aussi, et pourtant, des choses comme ça, j'en vois tous les jours !

- C'est différent. Lilly est ta fille.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la tira vers lui. Esmée se blottit contre son torse, tandis que le médecin enfouissait son visage dans ses boucles caramel.

- On devrait aller la voir, suggéra doucement Esmée.

- Il est 3H du matin, elle doit dormir.

- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira la vampire.

Son mari écarta d'une caresse tendre une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous irons demain, tous ensemble.

- Mais tu ne travailles pas, demain ?

Carlisle esquissa un sourire mutin. Ses yeux ambres chatoyaient dans la lueur couleur or de la lampe.

Esmée grommela.

- Ah, oui. Quelle idiote.

Le médecin afficha un air réprobateur et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien, juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Viens, trésor, descendons.

* * *

**_PDV externe_ **

Evangeline rêvait. Et son rêve était … curieux.

En fait, curieux n'était pas le mot exact … étrange ? impossible ?

Beaucoup mieux.

Elle se retrouvait au volant de sa voiture, exactement comme avant l'accident, à la seule différence qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Un … machin ... brumeux et ondoyant était assis – pour autant que ce truc puisse s'assoir – sur le siège passager, juste à côté d'elle.

Impossible de faire plus bizarre ? Ben si. Le truc parlait une langue bizarre, fluide. Pas du tout désagréable à entendre, non … Mais bizarre, indéniablement.

Evangeline s'attarda sur les détails du bidule, et vit que c'était _la_ « truc », et non pas _le_ truc.

_OK. Zen. Be cool. C'est juste un rêve._

Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien plus que ça. Bien plus qu'un simple rêve.

Evangeline décida que ce n'était pas normal. Suspicieusement, elle interrogea l'être.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes _quoi_ au juste ? Une île flottante fantôme ?

L'île flottante, donc, braqua sur elle ce qui lui servait d'yeux et _renifla_. Une mouche se fit prendre et rentra tout droit dans la narine en fente de celle-ci. En espérant ne pas avoir à faire à une sorte de crapaud albinos et pétant pas des masses la forme, Evangeline soupira.

- ӍӵԉӸ ! gargouilla le machin.

La vache, le latin, c'était déjà compliqué, mais là on avait atteint un seuil de complexité qui devait dépasser les 10 000 !

La chose – l'île flottante – renifla de nouveau.

Evangeline faillit lui demander si elle ne voulait pas un mouchoir. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver recouverte de morve de truc mixé avec des entrailles de mouche …

La jeune-fille s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu perplexe.

- Pardon ?

- ӔӂҷҩҗҘ Ѳѷїшч ? fit la créature, sur un ton curieux.

- Euh … vous pourriez pas parler en anglais ? S'il vous plait ? ajouta-t-elle parce qu'elle était polie.

On sait jamais … Un truc ressemblant fichtrement à une île flottante pas fraîche se matérialise à côté de vous et gobe une mouche par la narine et il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'une réaction chimique se produise dans ses intestins – _si_ intestins il y a – pour que ça fasse _boum !_ et que vous fassiez _boum !_ avec.

Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître les détails.

Bizarrement, la créature sembla la comprendre. Ou, du moins la regarda-t-elle avec de grands yeux étonnés – bien visibles et tout à fait humains, cette-fois – et renifla encore un bon coup.

Evangeline se demanda si les îles flottantes albinos pouvait choper un rhume … Ou une allergie à l'humain fichtrement sévère.

- Ж϶ϳϴϵϩ ?

- Oui, absolument.

- Ϣϕτδγβ … Zut ! Je voulais dire : « bonjour ! ».

- Vous me comprenez ? s'exclama Evangeline.

- Oh, tutoie moi hein ! On va pas jouer aux bourges, merci. Oui, je te comprends, seulement, les réglages sont un poil compliqués à faire … Mais maintenant, je peux te répondre dans ta langue !

- Ah.

Evangeline se sentait particulièrement stupide, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre en magasin.

- Tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, pas vrai ?

- Pas mal, oui.

- Regarde la route, je voudrais pas qu'on finisse en gelée.

Evangeline manqua de lui répondre que c'était déjà fait, avant de se souvenir du coup de la mouche …

- Hum, vous … tu … tu es quoi, au juste ?

- Un esprit, fillette, ça se voit pas ?

_Fillette ? Je t'emmerde, espèce d'île flottante gobeuse de mouches !_

- Un esprit. Absolument. Pas de problèmes … _Je cause avec un esprit. Je dois être toquée._ pensa-t-elle.

- Arf, j'oublie toujours que tu ne crois pas aux fantômes.

- Comment ça _toujours_ ? répliqua Evangeline, une grosse louche de soupçon dans la voix.

- Oh, ça fait pas loin de dix-huit ans que je te surveille ma puce, alors … je te connais.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouep. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les tartines au beurre avec un chocolat chaud le matin, par exemple … Ou que tes frères et sœurs t'énervent considérablement. Ou encore que ta meilleure amie s'appelle Ophélie … Des trucs comme ça.

Effectivement.

_Une île flottante qui n'en est pas une et qui prétend être un esprit me surveille depuis que je suis née ? _

Là, elle avait qu'un truc à dire, c'était :

- Putain !

On avait vu plus classe mais elle s'en fichait passablement.

L'esprit la regarda d'un air intéressé.

- Putain ? C'est quoi, ça ? Une fleur exotique ?

Evangeline décida de ne pas désespérer. Après tout, elle aussi était toquée.

- Nan, c'est un gros mot.

- Ça sonne bien ! s'emballa l'esprit.

_Wow._ Grave, l'esprit. Gravissime de chez gravissime.

- Euh … je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hein ? renifla l'île flottante – elle était plongée dans la contemplation profonde et méditative des boutons du tableau de bord. Elle cliqua sur le bouton on/off de la radio et fit un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsque les accords de Debussy se firent entendre.

Il se passa alors un truc pas net, mais genre … _vraiment _pas net.

L'esprit changea de couleur.

De transparent, elle passa à bleu. Puis de bleu, à légèrement lagon. Pour revenir à neutre.

Evangeline inspira profondément.

_Un rêve, débile, c'est un rêve._

- Je peux ? fit alors sa nouvelle compagne de covoiturage.

Elle avait trouvé un Twix. Evangeline acquiesça, convaincue que tout ça était le fruit de son imagination délirante.

Le machin engouffra le biscuit, avec l'emballage, et rota un bon coup. La jeune-fille dû se retenir fermement de rire.

Puis l'esprit péta.

- Très classe, commenta Evangeline, se battant avec les commissures de ses lèvres.

- T'en veux d'autres ?

Allez, un concours de pets et de rots dans sa voiture. Soyons fous.

L'adolescente se dit qu'elle était bonne pour l'hospice.

- Merci, mais ça va aller. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?

- Ah bon ? T'avais dit quoi déjà ?

- Comment tu t'appelles.

- Ah oui ! sourit l'esprit. Dans ton langage, ça ressemblerait probablement à : « celle qui est intelligente, mais pas assez pour le montrer ».

OK. Là, ça y était. Elle avait pété un plomb.

Grave.

- Tu m'en diras tant … On pourrait pas trouver un diminutif ? Parce que c'est un peu _long_.

Et stupide. _Surtout_ stupide.

Sa nouvelle amie haussa les épaules, rota joyeusement, et dit :

- Si ça te chante.

- Pourquoi pas … Sam ?

- Ça me va ! sourit l'esprit.

Evangeline se surprit à sourire. Elle commençait à apprécier Sam.

- Et … je peux savoir pourquoi tu me surveilles ?

- Eh ben … parce que tu es capable de grandes choses, Evangeline. Bien plus que ce que tu imagines.

- Éclaire ma lanterne parce que c'est pas super lumineux là …

Sam soupira, ponctuant sa lassitude d'un reniflement.

Heureusement, il ne restait plus aucune mouche dans la voiture.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on roulait ? L'adolescente avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité, mais la route restait indubitablement la même.

Evangeline fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, je ne peux pas me risquer à te le révéler. Tu le découvriras par toi-même, et ce, je le crains, bien assez tôt. De plus, je ne suis pas celle qui soit apte à t'en dire plus.

- Mais … protesta Evangeline, frustrée.

L'esprit l'arrêta de la main.

- Franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te le dirai. Mais …

- Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à toi, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Crois-moi, je suis tout autant frustrée que toi … Mais je en peux pas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'es-tu apparue en rêve ?

- Pour t'avertir, dit gravement Sam.

- M'avertir ? De quoi ?

- Pas de quoi, Evangeline, de _qui_.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune-fille. Ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Pas du tout.

Soudain, Sam soupira.

- Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir enfin te parler, tu sais … J'espère malgré tout que tout ira bien pour toi.

Génial. Bonjour l'optimisme.

- Encore deux choses ! l'interpella Evangeline.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme toi ? Des esprits ?

Sam sourit.

- Je suis une esprit gardienne. Mes semblables « gardent » les gens comme toi. Nous vous surveillons et vous protégeons en cas de besoin.

Evangeline aurait bien voulu savoir comment une boule de brume informe pouvait bien la protéger de quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne releva pas. Sa principale préoccupation, c'était pourquoi la protégeait-elle, justement ? Elle était une ado ordinaire, en désaccord avec ses parents, constamment en retard, super timide et très coincée. Rien de bien palpitant …

Cependant, Sam devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas en dévoiler plus. Et Evangeline n'était même pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus … Du moins pour l'instant.

- Quelle est ta véritable forme, Sam ? Je veux dire, tu es toujours en mode « île flottante albinos » ou …

L'esprit éclata de rire. Manifestement, le rapprochement l'amusait.

- Je le suis pour ton bien. Quant à ma forme réelle … Je n'en ai pas. Je suis faite de brume Lilly (Evangeline faillit lui demander d'où elle connaissait son surnom, avant de se rappeler qu'elle la surveillait depuis sa naissance) et la brume peut prendre n'importe quelle forme.

- Mais alors, pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ?

Sam haussa les épaules et ouvrit la vitre.

- Aucune idée !

Et elle s'envola dans le vent, lançant un vague geste d'au revoir à la jeune-fille.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, son rêve s'arrêta là.

* * *

_**PDV Carlisle**_

Esmée était blottie contre moi – nous étions remontés nous « coucher » après une brève partie de chasse. Le jour était censé se lever dans deux heures, et ma femme – toute ma famille en fait – trépignait d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Le pire étant qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Evangeline ne serait pas réveillée aux premières lueurs du jour et que, par conséquent, il lui serait impossible de lui rendre visite avant quatre ou cinq heures grand maximum.

Ça la rendait folle d'angoisse.

J'exhalai un long soupir et fermai les yeux, sentant cet indescriptible épuisement mental tracer son chemin jusque dans l'intérieur de mes muscles. Nous n'étions pas censés être fatigués, nous autres vampires, mais mon travail, l'accident de ma fille et l'attention que je me devais de porter à chacun des membres de ma famille avait de plus en plus vite raison de moi.

C'était … agaçant. Je me sentais faible, inutile.

J'avais réussi à guérir bien des maladies, ressouder bien des os et soigner bien des plaies, mais j'étais incapable d'aider ma propre fille.

_Ma_ petite fille.

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, je lui apprenais à marcher, à parler. Puis, très vit, elle s'était mise à crapahuter un peu partout – telle mère, telle fille – et à cavaler après tout ce qui pouvait courir pour lui échapper.

Mon imprudente Evangeline. Elle était d'une grande timidité, sauf en présence des animaux, ou de la nature elle-même. Pour cela, elle avait hérité de sa mère …

On nous le faisait souvent remarquer, d'ailleurs … Question physique, j'avais pris le dessus. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu océan – les mêmes que moi à son âge, ce qui remonte à fort longtemps ! Et puis, ces boucles blondes … Petite, elles étaient presque blanches.

Rosalie la surnommait souvent : « mon bébé albinos ». Pas mal trouvé, soit dit en passant …

Quelle stupeur cela avait été … Une vampire qui tombe enceinte. Jamais je n'y aurais cru. Et j'aurais encore moins pensé que cette vampire ait pu être ma Esmée.

Et maintenant, je continuais de ne pas comprendre comment cela avait-il été possible.

Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

- Tu penses à Lilly, je me trompe ? chuchota la voix d'Esmée à mon oreille.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi, ma douce, souris-je, l'embrassant tendrement.

J'aimais tellement cette femme. Où serais-je, maintenant, sans elle ?

- Elle va s'en tirer, je le sens.

- Comment ?

- Instinct maternel ! fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ris doucement. Le noir nous enveloppait dans une couverture noir d'encre. J'aimais cette sérénité, ce calme …

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je subitement, posant mes lèvres sur celles d'Esmée.

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, il reprit aussi sec.

C'était sa façon à elle de me dire : _« Moi aussi. »_

* * *

_Okayyy ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) Perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout le passage avec Sam la gardienne ... A votre avis, qu'est-ce que l'avenir réserve à Evangeline ? _

_M'enfin bon, fallait bien un peu de romance, pas vrai ? Alors j'ai décidé que Papa et Maman Cullen allait se faire des câlins. Voilà. Plaignez-vous, j'aurais pu faire plus torride ! Je suis assez forte pour ça ! ;)_

_Bref, je reviens trèèès bientôt avec le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Laissez moi vos reviews, j'adore en recevoir ; que ce soit pour critiquer (gentiment et sans me clasher siouplaitmerci) ou pour féliciter mes talents d'écrivain au sens de l'humour débile ! _

Bye bye ! :)


End file.
